Temporalist Guide (e300-e550)
When does this guide work? My own experience starts at e444, before that I can't affirm that it works. However, since there is no big change in gameplay from e300 to e550, there is no reason for it not to work starting at e300. Before reading further, you must be aware that at legendary is mandatory. If you don't have it, it's useless to try it, it won't work, as of 0.82. After e550, the strategy changes. Attributes Your starting attributes should be : * Intelligence : 150 * Insight : 125 * Spellcraft : 150 * Wisdom : 0 * Dominance : 0 * Patience : 25 * Mastery : 100 * Empathy : 75 After that your spending will depends on the quality of your items. Since I'm lazy, I will only consider whether you have legendary or not. You can adapt it a bit further by yourself if you have legendary and/or legendary . Note : The AP guide is no longer correct, as you need 175 mastery for Voidterror void mana set. |} |} N.B : Once you reach e500, you unlock the ability to spend up to 250 Attribute Points in a single attribute, which makes this attribute spreading slightly obsolete. As I don't remember how many AP I had at e500, and I'm anyway too lazy to remake the calculations for them, you'll have to think for yourself how to spread your AP. I assume Spellcraft and Patience due to good bonus per points and perks are a good investment, but it's all up to you. Items You'll need 5 item sets saved : The enchant must be done like that (for items that require enchanting): Items at 20%+ enchant must be enchanted to the highest level. Items at 15% must be enchanted to highest level -1 Items at 5% and under must be enchanted to highest level -5 Buildup Set You don't have everything legendary with enchant +2676487638? Don't worry, use what you can to fulfill the goal of this set. The goal of this set is to have the highest Time Distortion (to skip as much time as possible and build up spell cast as fast as possible. The weapon HAS TO BE legendary, as said in the introductio), the lowest incantation duration (to build up incantations as fast as possible) and the highest evocation efficiency (which is partially boosted by character ability power; to get the most powerful and possible). If new items appear, increasing time distortion takes priority, then lowering incantation duration then, with the lowest priority, increasing evocation efficiency The most important items to upgrade in this set are : , and . It's vital to have them legendary as fast as you can, or your build up will be severely impeded otherwise. As said previously NEEDS TO BE legendary. , , , and , do NOT need to be enchanted. They can be enchanted to provide a small (read : negligible) boost if you can bear the cost (I have personnally enchanted them to lvl 1 so that they can benefit from 's boost to enchant), but it's not needed. does not need to be enchanted at all, it won't provide any boost. Voidterror XP Set You don't have everything legendary with enchant +2676487638? Don't worry, use what you can to fulfill the goal of this set. The goal of this set is to trigger Voidterror's ability faster and get the highest pet XP per tick of Voidterror. , , , , and do NOT need to be enchanted at all. It won't provide any meaningful boost. Void Mana Set You don't have everything legendary with enchant +2676487638? Don't worry, use what you can to fulfill the goal of this set. The goal of this set is to maximize Pet Ability Power, Pet Ability Charging Speed and Void Mana per Entity to earn as much Void Mana as possible with Voidterror. does NOT need to be enchanted at all. The benefits of doing so are negligible. Incantation Set You don't have everything legendary with enchant +2676487638? Don't worry, use what you can to fulfill the goal of this set. The goal of this set is to maximize time distortion and Incantation efficiency to maximize the power of . , like a handful of spells, has the particularity that once cast, its value doesn't update. Therefore, you need to use a specific set of items to maximize its power before casting it. , and enchants have already been determined in the Buildup Set : You can enchant them as long as you think it's cheap, their enchant is only useful in the Buildup Set and has a tiny impact. does not need any enchant. Some people might want to switch for . It's not a good idea. prevents you from casting instantaneously, which might be a bother (though unlikely). Burst Set You don't have everything legendary with enchant +2676487638? Don't worry, use what you can to fulfill the goal of this set. The goal of this set is to maximize profits from . A mix of profits and evocation efficiency with a small hint of Incantation efficiency will do the trick. Keep in mind that pet ability power is NOT fully given to profits. Due to Voidterror's formulas, pet ability power is only at power 0.75, reducing strongly its impact. Even if appears to have a higher value than , the actual impact on profits is lower, usually. With these 5 sets, you are... set in terms of items. All other items can be safely ignored for now. Spells You will need 4 spellsets saved, make sure to use the same order of spells as me to avoid issues : Buildup Spellset This spellset will be used for buildup. You may manage manually to reduce the useless casts and make it so that most of your Compressed Time goes to . I find it tedious and not productive enough. Void Mana Spellset This spellset will be used to gather Void Mana with Voidterror. Eating Spellset This spellset will be used to fuel the bonus of Burst Spellset This spellset will be used to burst. As said in the beginning, the order matters, specifically for . How to play? Now that you have your spellsets and item sets ready, it's time to address the gameplay itself. First of all, there is never an issue with buying upgrades. Buy them all, all the time. There is no valid reason not to buy an upgrade, unless it somehow affects a secret achievement you're planning to do. When starting the run, if you're low on mysteries or on stacks, switch from Apprentice to Chronomancer. Use Spellhound to kickstart your run, and cast , , and for a few minutes to quickly earn XP. Once the spell loop is started, you can switch your pet to Homunculus and then to Simulacrum, until you built all the sources you can. Then switch pet again to Pixie. After a few minutes earning XP (or if your mysteries and/or stacks are high enough to not need the Chronomancer phase), you can switch to Temporalist. If you have the level to use , equip the Buildup Set, the Buildup Spellset, maximize your sources with Simulacrum, and then use Pixie to maximize autoclicks. /!\ Warning /!\ Temporalist has starting values for his two main abilities that are abysmally low. Do not worry, it's normal. It will scale up very well once you start skipping some time. Keep the buildup long enough to see a bonus of e3% on the profit main ability of Temporalist. Stop casting Synthetic Entity, until you get 50 000 charges. Switch to Voidfiend then Voidterror. Switch to the Pet XP set, while using the Void Mana Spellset. After one or two minutes, switch to the Void Mana set, but replace the weapon by , and use the Eating Spellset. Wait for your Time Distortion to fall down to 0 while the weapon charges. Once it's done, reckless and , activate the weapon, reckless , , , then cast all your charges of . Once the 30 seconds of the weapon are over, switch the weapon to , and to Void Mana Spellset. If you don't have Insight 200 perk, remove , otherwise reckless cast it with . Replace by one of the incantations in the Burst Spellset, until it's fully charged, then replace this incantation by another incantation in the Burst Spellset, until they are all charged, then put back You can manually make sure you are at 15 Time Distortion while your Void Mana is building up, by casting and , to speed up the Void Mana buildup. Make sure your Compressed Time stays close to the max. Once you obtained enough Void Mana, switch to Incantation Set and quickly increases your time distortion to the maximum (I recommend using the hotkey for , which should be 3 if you follow my spellsets) and cast when you reach the maximum (once again, I recommend using the hotkey). It's important to take as little time as possible between the moment you switch to Incantation set and you cast , you're bleeding Void Mana the whole time! Once is cast, quickly switch to the Burst Spellset and the Burst set. Cast the 4 incantations that have not been cast yet, and cast . Keep in mind to buy all available upgrades between each cast of . This first burst will allow you to push your mana relatively close to your current maximum mana, granting you a lot of evocation efficiency upgrades and XP, increasing the power of your , and speeding up a little the charging of Once it's done, go back to Buildup Set and Spellset with Pixie. Once you reach 1e10 Void Entities collected this run (about 24h to 48h of playtime), switch to Voidfiend then Voidterror. Switch for . If your run gets longer, you should try to have roughly 8000 void entities per cast of . After about 3 days (72h) of total active playtime (so without counting offline time), switch to the Voidterror XP set and the Void Mana spellset. Then level your Voidterror enough (170-180+ depending on how much you're willing to wait). Fill again the , as you did for the first burst, but with 100 000 charges of Synthetic Entity, this time. Then switch to Void Mana set and spellset. If you don't have Insight 200 perk, remove , otherwise reckless cast it. Replace by one of the incantations in the Burst Spellset, until it's fully charged, then replace this incantation by another incantation in the Burst Spellset, until they are all charged, then put back . You can manually make sure you are at 15 Time Distortion while your Void Mana is building up, by casting and , to speed up the Void Mana buildup. Make sure your Compressed Time stay close to the max. Once you obtained enough Void Mana, switch to Incantation Set and quickly increase your time distortion to the maximum (I recommend using the hotkey for , which should be 3 if you follow my spellsets) and cast when you reach the maximum (once again, I recommend using the hotkey). It's important to take as little time as possible between the moment you switch to Incantation set and you cast , you're bleeding Void Mana the whole time! Once is cast, quickly switch to the Burst Spellset and the Burst set. Cast the 4 incantations that have not been cast yet, and cast . Keep in mind to buy all available upgrades between each cast of . You can go back to collecting Void Mana right after having spent the last charge of for a few dozens seconds, then re-burst, buy all available sources and upgrades, then go back to collecting Void Mana, then re-bursting, re-buying available sources and upgrades... Usually two or three bursts are enough. If you can get a powerful upgrade by bursting repetitively, do so, otherwise you can exile. You can keep the run going for longer than 3 days, but it's not really interesting, if your gear is of sufficiently high quality. Note : This guide doesn't use to cast fast and . Although, it seems powerful, it suffers two flaws : -One, if your computer is a bit on the weak side, you won't actually earn that much more spell cast. -Two, time skipping is your second most powerful buildup tool after . Spending time not doing it seems not very good. Category:Guide